


R.E.M.

by kitten_michael



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Consent, Mild Degradation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: This is my first time writing for Mark and my first time finishing something I've written in a very long time so I've been really nervous about posting this, but I'm proud of myself none the less for finishingPls be nice I'm fragile <3
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	R.E.M.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Mark and my first time finishing something I've written in a very long time so I've been really nervous about posting this, but I'm proud of myself none the less for finishing
> 
> Pls be nice I'm fragile <3

Gonna cum!" He growls, teeth sinking into your shoulder. His cock is buried deep within you and you let out a feral moan at the thought of him cumming inside of you. His fingers get sloppy rubbing you between your thighs but it still feels so good, you know you're not far behind-you're going to cum again. 

He moans your name pathetically, a final plea before he releases, filling you with his seed. It sets off your own orgasm, legs shaking with your mouth agape in a silent scream. It doesn't take long before you begin to feel oversensitive and tears spring to the corners of your eyes, soft, broken whimpers falling from your lips. 

"Mark! M-Mark, please it's too much, I-I ca-n't." You whine, your hips desperately squirming and you're not sure if you're trying to get away or keep him inside of you.

"It's cute that you think you can tell me when it's too much. You're gonna stay right here in my arms and keep my cock nice and warm, honey." His voice is softer now but there's still an air of dominance in it. He brushes a hand through your hair and then cradles your face, turning it so he can kiss you. 

"It's time for us to go to sleep." He sighs, kissing down your jaw. It sends a shiver down your spine and causes goosebumps to form over your skin. You're so sleepy that you easily give in, your eyes dropping closed as he continues pressing lazy kisses across any inch of skin he can reach. Before you know it, you've succumbed to sleep. 

What feels like only minutes later-but is definitely more like a few hours later-you're awoken to the familiar feeling of Mark's cock thrusting into you. An involuntary moan spills from your lips, the sound is scratchy and broken but it still manages to make Mark let out a groan of his own. His cock pressing into you at a moderate pace and it only makes your sleep hazy mind even foggier. 

You open your eyes slightly as you look back at him, and your eyes meet. He wears a sleepy but proud smirk, and it makes you clench around him. His left hand slowly glides over your side and down your hip.

"Mm, honey you're awake." He croaks, his voice deeper than it already is normally, and it sends a thrill up your spine. His lips are right beside your ear and he nips at the lobe gently. "You feel so good baby. You're so good for me, aren't you? Letting me use you like this."

You can't form words so all you do is moan and slowly grind yourself back against him, pleasure coursing through your whole body. You're still so sensitive from earlier in the night, and it makes you hyper aware of every move and every brush of his skin against yours. 

He becomes quiet again focusing on his thrusts, paying attention to how your body reacts. He maintains a slow pace-obviously not wanting this to be over so soon. 

You struggle to keep your eyes open, sleep threatening to overtake you again but you don't want to miss this. The hot burn of another release is slowly building in the pit of your belly. 

"Fuck, you really like this don't you sweetheart? You're so filthy, enjoying being woken up to me fucking into you. Only a slut like you would enjoy something so depraved." He grunts, beginning to pick up the speed. 

"Mhmm!" Is all you can muster in response, you turn your face and nuzzle into his broad chest, nose brushing over his pecs. He can't help but smile down at you, thinking about how fucking cute you are. He presses a soft kiss to the temple of your forehead- silently reassuring you that he loves you even when he's degrading you. 

The hand that's been resting on your hip slides between your legs to start playing with you again. He smirks to himself when he hears you gasp and moan a little bit louder. 

He knows your body so well, every spot to touch, stroke, lick, or suck that will make you putty in his hands. It's your biggest weakness though you aren't really ashamed of it. 

"Fuck, honey, I know you're close." He whispers, voice strained. "I want you to cum again, and then you can go back to sleep okay?" 

You moan his name, eyes falling shut from the heaviness of sleep weighing on you, and the pleasure coursing through you. He shifts his hips so that he's hitting you at a different angle, brushing over the spot that sends you over the edge. You let out a string of feeble moans as you cum around him. 

"That's it, you did so good." He hums. "So good for me aren't you? Go back to sleep, I know you've gotta be so tired." His fingers are running through your hair now, and it's so soothing that you all but pass out before you can even think to say anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting this one at the end but hi I know it's been ages since I last posted anything and I'm sorry, I'm hoping that this year I will be able to get more writing done but I don't wanna make any promises but I have so many wips that I'll hopefully get around to finishing at some point


End file.
